Slightly Inappropriate Cake Mixing
by theadoptedbrewster
Summary: Lauren wakes up early to make Declan a birthday cake, she unknowingly wakes Ian as well and fun ensues.


The villa was oddly quiet that morning. It was a little too early for her to be up and Ian snored next to her. The sun had just risen but she was getting out of bed anyway because she knew what today was. As quietly as she could she rolled away from Ian and nearly pranced about the room on her tip toes trying not to make a sound before she ventured down to the kitchen.

"Lauren." The sound of the sleepy Irish drawl behind made her jump and crush the egg that was in her hand. She heard him let out a laugh behind her and she turned her head to look at him, the look etched out on her face told him she was not amused.

"What are you doing up so early, love?" He asked, creeping closer and reaching to get a towel to clean off the floor and handing her another to clean off her hand. She took it from him grudgingly and he crouched down to wipe up the mess on the floor, putting the towel on the counter he crept towards her cautiously and asked again why she was up so early.

"Ian, do you know what today is?" She asked as she grabbed another egg to replaced the one she had previously crushed. He thought about it a moment, before his eyes widened in the realization.

"May 5, it's Declan's birthday! I'm sorry, love, I'm still a little bit scattered." He said, casting a smile her way. She continued to stir as he crept close enough to wrap his arms around her petit waist. She sighed, realizing he was not going to move so she continued what she was doing as she watched as he dipped a finger in her cake mix.

"Hey!" She exclaimed in mock anger as she swatted his hand away. He was faster than her though and swiftly dipped his finger in again and she heared the pop when he was done sucking the cake mix off. "Ian, seriously, get your fingers out of there." She said, sounding annoyed although she really wanted to have a taste herself.

A smirk on his lips and his arms now firmly returned to her waist he leaned in to whisper in her ear,

"That's not what you said last night, love" That Irish drawl was simply adding to Emily's now blushing face as she attempted, unsuccesfully, to get out of his arms.

"Ian." She said finally, not hiding her near giggling as she continued to grin. "I need to finish this cake before Declan wakes up." She told him but she knew that he was not likely to just leave her be.

"Declan won't be up for a while, Lauren." He informed her, his breath on her neck. As much as she wanted to just let go, drop into his arms and let him take control, she really needed to finish the task at hand.

"Ian, once I finish this we will see," She told him, still holding back a full blown dimpled smile. "so until then go and do something productive, get your son's gift ready for instance?" She told him, and slowly and she was sure, reluctantly, his arms retreated and he kissed her cheek and trotted off to hopefully do what she asked.

Once Ian was quite literally out of her hair, she continued to prepared Declan's birthday cake. She was not too great in the kitchen so she was very proud of herself when she'd finally popped the tray in the oven.

She had just pulled off her apron and hung it up and like clockwork, Ian appeared behind her. She quickly turned herself to face him and before she could even ask whether he'd done what she'd asked his lips were on hers. His hands tangled in her hair and she hoisted herself on to the counter, a mistake she realized as she yelped.

Ian quickly retreated and looked at her, concerned.

"What happened?" He quickly asked, examining her carefully. She, tears brimming in her big brown eyes, lifted up her bleeding hand. "Lauren!" He exclaimed, pulling her down from the countertop and throwing the knife into the sink.

He pulled the woman to the bathroom, digging out bandages as she attempted to tell him she was fine, which he was not buying.

"Let me see." He said and reluctantly she put her hand out and let him clean it, she winced and resisted the urge to kick him before he wrapped it in the bandage. She starred at him for a long moment. He was leaning in, closer and closer then came together, lips almost touching when a small someone appeared in the doorway.

"Hi sweetie!" Emily smiled, picking the young boy up and placing on her hip. "Happy birthday!" She told him excitedly, still smiling widely. Ian sighed and ruffled the boy's curls under his hand.

"Happy birthday, love." Ian told the young boy, opening his arms, he expected Emily to hand him over. She didn't and left the bathroom with him, asking why he was up so early. They headed into the kitchen, both sporting the biggest smiles as they did and Ian sighed, not wanted to distrub them. He'd never seen his son get so attached to someone and it made him happy to see his son smile like that.

"Ian?" Lauren asked, pulling a birthday hat onto Declan's head, who was now sitting on one of the bar stools. He snapped back to reality as Lauren smiled at him, pulling a hat on his head, her smile beautiful as always, it was contagious as he felt his on lips strech out to match. Lauren leaned in to ask if he'd actually done what she'd asked, he pouted at her and nodded. She let out a small laugh before asking Declan if he wanted to open his presents.

"Yeah!" The boy cheered, reaching out his arms so that Lauren could let him down. She did and lead him into the living room where Ian's now wrapped gifts awaited. The two sat on the couch as the boy opened this gifts and afterwards excitedly hugged them both.

After that Louise had come home from grocery shopping and Declan ran up to her and asked if she wanted to watch him ride his new tricycle. The older woman sighed, smiling at the boy who was nearly impossible to deny.

Emily quickly got to her feet and told Louise her and Ian would take care of the groceries. Louise looked to Ian, who nodded, and then headed out with Declan in tow. Lauren smiled at Ian who relutantly moved from the couch to help her with the groceries.

After they were done, Emily went back to sit on the couch but Ian quickly caught her around her waist and pulled her into him. She sighed and practically fell into his arms, knowing he was fulling capable of holding her up. He held her tightly and leaning in whispered that they should continue what they had started earlier.


End file.
